Twisted Fate
by keelykelly
Summary: Philippe sneered as he said "Change the course of fate, delete the female musketeers..."I'm stuck in a twisted fate where my friends don't know each other or me! Where Philippe is still running free and Louis' engaged."... Renee looked at her curiously "Are you from the future or something?" Corinne shook her head "No. I'm just from a different past."
1. A game of Twisted Fate

It was a bright Friday afternoon and Corinne was sitting in a wooden chair, under a pavilion stationed outside the palace. Her elbow was on a table and her head resting in her hand while her other hand was subconsciously sketching on a piece of paper.

Her blue hat was pushed back on her head and her fingers were drumming absently on the side of her face.

Louis was walking around his hot air balloon making some adjustments "What else could I do to prevent the tip-landing?"

Corinne glanced in his direction "Um..." she resituated her head on her hand and shrugged "Make a cage for it to land in?"

"A cage?" He chuckled then walked over to where she was "You're bored, aren't you?"

"Who? Me?" she straightened up and crossed her arms on top of the table "No. Who wouldn't want to take a nice relaxing break from town chaos to guard the prince and listen to something you don't understand?" she laughed slightly "But, no. I'm not bored. Just a little tired."

Louis smiled and sat down in the chair across from her "Are things _that_ crazy?"

"Not really." She shook her head "I know I'm confusing the daylights out of you."

"I think I'm used to it by now." He grinned "Like Treville said, don't try to understand a woman. It's just a waste of time."

Her eyes widened "Hey!"

Then they both started laughing.

He looked down at the piece of paper under her hand "Well, I know what you're thinking about?"

She quirked an eyebrow "Oh really?"

"Yep. Your first mission."

"And why do you think that?"

He picked up the paper and turned it to face her "Because, that's the only time you and I have danced."

She blinked a couple of times as she stared at the sketch of her and the young King dancing and fought furiously to keep her face from turning red "Oh... yeah." Actually. She hadn't been thinking of that first mission that had led to her and her friends being musketeers. She'd been thinking about 'Them'. Her and Louis. Wondering _what_ exactly was going to come out of this 'relationship' they had acquired. Whether he felt the same way she did or not. Or would she always just be his bodyguard and flying buddy?

Louis turned the picture and looked at it "You're actually _really _good at this. The people look... real."

She pushed a piece of hair out of her face "Just something I dabble in."

He nodded slightly "Mind... if I keep it?"

Her eyebrows lurched "Sure." then she smiled "Why?"

"I like it." he shrugged then looked up at her "Can... I tell you something? And you not laugh?"

She cocked her head "Go ahead."

"You know, all these missions you and your friends have been on. All the times you all have saved my life... especially you." He looked at the picture then back at her "I believe it's safe to say that... you're the best friend I've ever had." he reached across the table and put his hand over hers "I'm glad you came to Paris, Corinne." he smiled as his hand tightened around hers

She laughed softly and looked straight into his deep brown eyes "So am I."

Everything became so quiet for a moment. Even the wind stopped blowing.

"_Why don't you just tell her the truth?" _Louis thought _"Because... what if she doesn't like you the same way? What if..." _right at that moment, a bird flew into the pavilion and chirped loudly, causing them both to jump and Corinne to automatically reach for her sword.

A moment later she glanced at the king then back at the bird, which was hopping around on the ground then burst out laughing.

Some things in life would never change, like the constant interruptions of a breathtaking moment. It was always either a person or a thing. Even Louis' balloon could be accused of doing such, but I suppose it was allowed. After all it _was _the thing that had brought them together to begin with.

She pulled her hand away from his and sat in her lap, trying to bite back her smile.

Louis raised an eyebrow "What are you thinking?"

She glanced at him and shook her head "Nothing. Just how... I wouldn't change this life for anything."

Louis nodded and grinned "I agree." then he thought _"As long as you're in it. It's perfect."_

**Philippe walked into **the dimly lit room and looked around "Are you here?"

"Are you?" A woman's voice answered mildly sarcastic.

"Yes."

"Obviously." She walked over to a table that was in the room and sat down. Her light red hair was piled up in a bun on the top of her head. One long curl hung down her neck and draped over her shoulder. She glanced around "Oh for crying out loud." then she snapped her fingers and several more candles in the room lit "That's better. Now... SIT!"

Philippe quickly obeyed "You know what I want?"

"Were you the one that wanted to take over the world or the one that wanted revenge?" She asked "I got my appointments mixed up and I can't remember."

"Revenge."  
"Right. Alright, what is it you want me to do? And who is the victim?"

"There's actually five of them."

"Someone's been busy." She put her elbows on the table "Speak."

"Four of them are girls."

This time her eyebrows lurched "You're treading on dangerous ground, Dude." she shook her head "I had a feeling I should leave this one, but the word 'revenge' always seems to call me. What is it you want me to do?"

Philippe sneered as he said "Change the course of fate. Reverse time, change what is to what was."

"Hold on!" the woman said "I don't speak riddleish. Now, go."

"I want to change fate. Make it as thought the girls were never musketeers. Louis was never king. I was never arrested. _Delete _the female musketeers."

She nodded slightly "When you say 'delete', do you mean select-delete? Or, nobody-knew-about-them-delete?"

"Nobody knows about them." Philippe stood up from his seat "I want to ruin their lives when I'm king."

"Okay. Any suggestions?"

"Give Viveca that dress emporium she would never leave. Renee an Inn that provides entertainment. Aramina a posh theater." He grinned wickedly "They would never leave their 'dream' shops to ruin my plans. Then when I'm king I can yank it all from beneath them and watch them suffer!"

"Aren't there four musketeers?" She counted on her fingers "I've only got Ren, Viv, Ara."

"Yes." His voice lowered to a growl "That... Corinne."

"Ooh. Sore spot."

"The only thing she ever wanted to be was a musketeer. If you send her back to her home she'll just come back and destroy everything!" He slammed his hands down on the table.

"Watch it. This table was imported from Italy." She crossed her arms and leaned the chair back on two legs "How about I just let... fate, decide."

"Fine." His eyes narrowed to tiny slits "But whatever you do, leave Louis alive. I want to destroy him myself."

"Prideful." She stood up and looked out a window towards the castle "You know, this is a _whole _lot to do for just _one _kingdom." she glanced back at him "Don't ya think?"

Philippe considered the thought for a moment then that evil smirk reappeared across his face "Make Louis be... engaged. To a princess. Then I will take _both _kingdoms!"

She blinked "Two kingdoms? That's all? Fine. It's not world conquest but it _is _revenge." then her face shifted to a dark sneer, that made Philippe step away from her "Let all be forgotten and lost. Time be shifted and memories changed. No one will remember their current state. As we enter this Game of Twisted Fate!" then her hands clapped together everything went black.

**(I hope this story turns out as good as I'm invisioning it and as good as you all are expecting it to be! Laterz!)**


	2. Confused

"**How was guarding** the King?" Renee asked teasingly as she and the others entered their apartment.

Corinne rolled her eyes "He's _still _trying to figure out how to get the balloon to land without tipping."

Aramina grinned "Do you _want _him to figure out how to land it without tipping?"

Corinne shrugged "I guess."

"Oooh." Viveca pulled one of her mannequins out into the floor "Does Corinne enjoy the young King holding her hand as he helps her to her feet?"

"Oh stop it."

"She does!" Aramina gasped dramatically.

"It's not like that!" Corinne retorted "I just... don't think it's be half as fun if..." she rolled her eyes "Forget it."

"But in all honesty," Renee said, her voice losing all teasing "What _is _between you and the king?"

"Nothing we..." Corinne looked around at her friends then let out a huff of air "I don't know, okay. I _honestly _don't know." she sighed as she walked over to her bed and sat down "I wish I did though." she shook her head "It's so confusing wondering what's going to come out of all... this! Am I _just _his musketeer or... something else?"

"I think you're definitely _his _musketeer." Aramina said gently "But what makes you think that there's nothing else?"

"There's no _reason_ to think there _is_ something else." Corinne answered.

Viveca smiled slightly "Do you _want _there to be something else?"

Corinne was silent for a second then she laid back on her bed, her hands covering her face, leaving just small peep-space between her fingers "I don't know! That's what's so... annoying! I just don't know!"

Just then, all the candles in the room went out, and a second later relit.

Corinne frowned as she sat up "That was weird." then she looked around at her friends "Are y'all okay?"

Renee was leaning against the wall, Aramina was sitting on her bed and Viveca was gripping her bed post. All looked slightly sick.

"Yeah." Renee answered, shaking her head "Just got... really dizzy."

"Me too." Viveca said "It felt weird."  
"Yeah." Aramina nodded "It feels like my brain did a pirouette without me."

Corinne's eyebrows lowered "That's _really _weird."

"You didn't feel really dizzy all the sudden?" Renee asked, rubbing her forehead.

"No."

"Lucky." Viveca groaned, plopping down on her bed "I don't feel too good."

Corinne stood up "I'll... be right back. I'm going to go check on Louis. Why don't you all lay down? I'll be back in a moment." then she ran from the room. On her way down the stairs she stopped by Madame Helene's room and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Helene asked as she opened the door, then she sighed "Sorry. I just had the first dizzy spell I've ever had." she chuckled "Must be old age."

"You too?" Corinne glanced at the castle "Good night, Madame." then she took off running again.

"Was there something you needed?" Helene called after her, but the girl was already gone.

Corinne ran past the two guards that were at the door, taking note that they were rubbing their heads. She took the stairs up three at a time, ran down the hall then skid to a stop outside of Louis' door and knocked loudly on it.

She heard the shuffling of feet right before the door swung open.

"What's wrong?" Louis asked, stifling a yawn.

A slight smile crossed her face at the sight of the king's rumpled hair and wrinkled clothes, which was totally different from the kept look she generally saw.

"What's wrong?" Louis repeated, looking a bit more alert.

"I... just wanted to make sure you were okay." She answered awkwardly "Has anything... strange happened?"

"Besides getting dizzy real fast, no." he shrugged "Why? Did you uncover a new plot or something?"

"Oh no." She shook her head "Nothing like that. I just... was checking." then she turned and walked away.

Louis smiled and shook his head then returned to his room.

**Corinne walked back **into her room and say down on her bed "Are y'all alright?"

"Yeah." Renee nodded "Must have just been an illusion or something."

"I don't know." Corinne said quietly "Louis, Helene, the guards and you three all felt dizzy all the sudden."

"Maybe it's a bug." Viveca suggested "Sure made you feel sick."

"Why didn't you feel it?" Aramina asked, then she snapped her fingers "Because you were laying down with your eyes covered!"

"Aramina," Renee shook her head "That doesn't make sense. The building did _not _spin."

"Oh... people hush and let me sleep." Viveca mumbled "I've got a store to run."

Corinne's eyebrows rose "Huh?"

Aramina yawned and curled up on her blanket "Yeah... I need to be bright for the performance... tomorrow."

Corinne stared at the red head "What?" then she looked over at Renee who was already fast asleep. Then she smiled and shrugged "Must be dreaming." but right at that moment, a wave of exhaustion swept over her. She slowly laid her head on her pillows and instantly fell sleep, not even bothering to remove her boots.

"**Did it work?" **Philippe asked.

The woman rolled her eyes "Did you get dizzy?"

"No."

"Good. Then your memory wasn't effected." she crossed her arms "But yes, it worked." she pointed towards the door "You are free to go. No one will think twice about you. Not even your cousin."

Philippe rubbed his hands together "Now to get to the place I deserve." he turned back to face her "Who am I indebted to?"

"Just call me Smokey." she flicked her curls over her shoulder "Now leave. I have work to do."

Philippe nodded and headed for the door but stopped "Just out of curiosity, what happened to the blond?"

"Don't look at me." Smokey held her hands in the air "I let fate decided. But let me know if you see her. I _am _curious."

"**Fresh bread!" A **voice shouted loudly "Get it while it's hot!"

Corinne groaned as she rolled onto her back and froze as she realized she was laying on something _very_ hardy and... rocky. She slowly forced her eyes to open and looked straight up to see the blue sky.

"What on earth?" she pushed herself into a sitting position and looked around. She was in the back of an old alley. Several trash cans lined the wall of one of buildings.

She looked down at the hard ground and shook off the tiny rocks that stuck in her hand. Then she pushed herself to her feet, ignoring her sore back "How did I get here?"

About that time, the back door to the fresh market, which was to Corinne's left, opened. And the owner, Monsieur Emmett stepped out lugging a large bucket of outdated vegitables. When he saw her his eyebrows lowered "Get out of here, Rat!"

Corinne took a step back "What?"

"You heard me! Git!"

"Monsieur Emm..."

"Go!"

She backed towards alley opening confused. He'd acted like he didn't even know her. But she and her friends had helped him on _several _accounts.

"What's all the noise?" Dottie, Emmet's wife asked coming to the door. When she spotted Corinne she gasped "Get outta here! You filthy girl! You'll ruin business!"

Corinne shook her head slightly and continued to back up "I don't under... whoa!" just then the heel of her foot caught against a large rock and she went flailing backwards and landed on the ground with a *THUD!*

"Serves ya right!" Emmet shouted right before he slammed the door to his store.

Corinne groaned as she pushed herself back up then looked down at her feet and froze. Where were her boots? She distinctly remembered falling asleep with them on. She rubbed the now bruised heel and stood to her feet, automatically dusting off her skirt. That's when she saw her dress. Old, torn, dirty. There was no was that was her dress.

She felt her heart start hammering as she hurried out of the alley and stopped in front of a store window. Her hammering heart stopped cold.

Staring back at her was a ragged, dirty, poor girl in brown dress that was torn and faded. One sleeve was torn off at her elbow the other was torn off four inches from her shoulder. Apparently it _used _to be a turtleneck because half of the neck was gone while the other half half hung half stood.

Her heart was in her throat and for the first time in her life she thought she was going to pass out. What had happened? How had what ever had happened happened?

"Hey you!" the store owner, who's window she was standing in front of, shouted "Move along! My customers don't want to see you!"

She slowly backed away, shaking her head in confusion "I don't understand."

**(Okay, Smokey is this character that my little sister created several years ago, so I hope you like her :) Laterz!)**


	3. They Don't Know Me

Corinne was standing stock still, her eyes still glued to the reflection. How...? Then her thoughts shifted to her friends. Where were they? She looked around quickly. They could be anywhere! And probably just as confused as she was! She slowly approached the shop that was before her where the owner was _still _waving her away "Uh... Madame Jenna?" she said slowly "Have you seen Viveca Charlemont?"

The woman's eyebrows rose.

"Renee Dumas?" she tried again.

Madame Jenna's eyebrows simply raised a little more.

Corinne sighed "Aramina Lecour?"

"I know of all three." the woman answered "Don't know why the likes of you would want to know."

Corinne bit her tongue to keep from replying. Is this _really _how Paris treated the less fortunate? Could she really have missed it?

"Miss Charlemont's shop is right behind you."

Corinne's eyebrows lowered in confusion "Shop?" she slowly turned around. Sure enough, staring straight at her was a large dress emporium. A large sign over head painted in sparkling purple letters read: Viveca's Fashion House.

"Miss Dumas owns a prominent Inn down the road." Madame Jenna continued "Provides entertainment to all her guests. And Miss Lecour owns the most well known theater around. People come from everywhere to see her performances. She writes them all you know."

Corinne stared at nothing in particular "I... I don't understand."

"They have a life." the woman answered as she turned on her heel "Something _some _people just don't have." then she returned to her shop.

Corinne pushed a stray piece of hair from her face and cringed at the grimy feel of her brown streaked blond hair. The only thing she could think to do was try and locate her friends. Maybe they would know something... maybe.

As she turned, a small stand of newspaper caught her attention:

PRINCE LOUIS, ANNOUNCED TO HAVE COME OF AGE TO RECIEVE CROWN

DETAILS WILL BE RELEASED LATER.

"_Prince _Louis?" she stared at the picture on the front. It was undoubtedly the same Louis she knew. But why was he being called 'Prince'?

She'd attended his coronation!... hadn't she?

She looked towards the palace. Part of her wanted to run straight to the castle and see if he was okay, but the other part of her told her to find her friends. So she turned to face Viveca's shop and took a deep breath.

She had no idea where the shop had come from but... it was the only thing she could do.

She had barely taken a step when a deep, familiar chuckle reached her ears.

"Well well well. Look what she did to you."

Corinne slowly turned around. Her eyes widened then she frowned, her eyebrows furrowing "Philippe." she said under her breath.

The man was smirking as he looked at her "This is a pretty picture."

"How did you escape?" Corinne snapped.

Philippe blinked in surprise "Excuse me?"

"You're _supposed _to be in the dungeon!" Corinne answered "How did you get out?"

"Wait a moment." Philippe frowned "You know who I am?"

"Yeah. Louis' cousin who tried to kill him at the masquerade ball on his eighteenth birthday." she stared at him strangely "Why wouldn't I know you? I'm the one you fought on the roof, remember?"

Philippe's scowl deepened "Excuse me." then he turned and stormed off.

Corinne watched him leave then shook her head "That was weird." she took a step then looked back after the man. How come no one was reacting to him? It was like he was just another member of society. Like he was still the regent. Then that newspaper popped back into her head. It had said that Louis wasn't king yet she moaned and rubbed her forehead "Just find your friends, Corinne. Then you can figure out what to do." she took a deep breath then hurried across the street to the dress shop and very slowly walked inside.

Talk about Glamor! There were dresses set on mannequins and hung on racks everywhere! All of them were sparkled and... well... _Very _Viveca.

"You don't have to guess who owns this." Corinne mumbled as she started towards the salon part of the shop "Viveca?"

"On moment please!" Viveca answered from where she was applying makeup to a costumer "I will be with you in one... AH!" she turned and looked at Corinne horrified "Out! Out out!" she scurried towards the blond waving her hands "You'll get the dresses dirty!"

"Viv..."

"Out! Before you scare off my costumers or get one of my dresses dirty!"

Corinne backed out the door then cringed as the door slammed. She watched as Viveca hurried back to her costumer. She bit her lip "She... didn't even know who I was." she whispered as she turned and started to run down the street "Renee."

But needless to say, she'd gotten almost the same reaction from Renee as she had from Viveca. Only Renee had pushed her out in a more dignified way, saying that her tenants didn't want to see her type so if she would please exit, it'd be appreciated.

Corinne was starting to panic. So far, two of her best friends didn't know her. They thought she was a... she looked in another store window "Street rat." she rubbed her face with her hands. Part of her didn't even want to try Aramina, afraid that even the red head wouldn't recognize her. But she had to. She had to know.

Besides, she knew Aramina. She was a lot... sweeter, then the others.

It didn't take her long to find the entrance, and needless to say, it was HUGE.

She couldn't help but stare as she stepped in the doors. White marble pillars rose into an arched roof where a large crystal chandelier hung. Decals of cherubims and angels highlighted the walls as well as gold plated vines that accented all the edges of the room. A large balcony surrounded the room above, the walls lined with pictured from performances. And that was just the lobby.

Plush carpet lined the floors. Created a blessed relief from the hard, stony ground she had been walking. She could hear music and singing coming from the several large sets of double doors. She peeked on open and glanced inside.

The Theater part was even bigger than the Lobby. All the lights were out, so all she could see was the large stage, which in itself was beautiful. Large burgundy curtains draped the sides then closed as an act came to an end.

Corinne eased the door back shut and looked around. A door marked 'backstage' caught her attention. With a shrug she went through the door and followed a long hall around, passing several doors with 'actor' and 'actress' signs plated on them. Finally it opened up to where there were several people scurrying around, getting their hair fixed, changing outfits, the works.

She instantly spotted Aramina quickly running a girl through a small dance routine.

"No go." Aramina pushed the girl out towards the stage, when she turned around she spotted Corinne and gasped. She hurried over to her "Okay..." she glanced around "If you're hungry, just wait til the shows over and I'll get you some food."

Corinne's eyebrows lurched.

"But please, don't touch any of the costumes, props or performers." the red head continued "The lights catch everything." she cocked her head "So stay right there. Don't move." then she hurried off.

Corinne shook her head. She could feel tears starting to well up behind her eyes, then she turned and took off running. She burst through the doors of the theater. She was confused. She was worried. She was hurt. And for the first time in years... she was scared.

She ran blindly into the street and almost ran in a man who was manning a fruit stand.

"Hey, watch it!" he shouted.

"Sorry." she mumbled as she backed up.

"Watch out!"

She spun around the leapt out of the way as a large carriage rolled by, then she ran into another person who also yelled at her to watch what she was doing. She spun around and backed up, and for the second time that day, the back of her foot caught on something and she went slamming to the ground.

Several people around began to laugh as they continued on their way.

Corinne sighed as she pushed herself into a sitting position.

"Go back where ever it is you came from." Someone hissed.

At the moment, Gascony _did _sound like heaven. But...

"Here." a hand suddenly came into view "Let me help."

Corinne's head jerked up at the familiar voice and her eyes widened "Louis?"

He glanced around quickly then looked at her confused as he pulled her to her feet "You know me?"

She smiled slightly "You're on the cover of the newspaper."

"Oh." he stared at her for a long moment then cleared his throat and smiled "Well, you know me. Who are you?"

Her heart literally jumped into her throat. Even Louis didn't know who she was! And for some reason, that hurt worse than her friends no knowing.

Louis smiled "Do you have a name?"

She blinked and turned her attention back to him "I-it's... Corinne."

"Corinne." he repeated then he smiled "It's nice to meet you." he nodded down the road, then they slowly started strolling down the street.

"What are you doing out in town unattended?" Corinne asked "Won't Captain Treville be... angry?"

"If he ever found out." Louis nodded "But I've been managing to slip to town since I was a little boy."

"Oh really?"

"Mm-hm." he smiled at her then looked back straight ahead _"Why are you telling her this? Why do I feel like I can tell her anything?"_

Corinne had been staring at the ground, musing over what was going on. No one seemed to know her, other than as a street runner... except for Philippe. _"He's got something to do with this."_ she thought _"But how?"_

"Is everything okay?" Louis asked.

She looked up at him and managed a small smile "I hope so." she pushed a piece of hair behind her ear and decided to ask something just to confirm her suspicion "How's the balloon coming?"

He stopped abruptly "How did you know about that?"

"It's just a guess." she responded.

"I haven't figured out how to make it fly yet." he answered slowly.

"_It's like time's been reversed." _Corinne thought _"And changed. How would Philippe be able do that though?"_

"I... I need to go." Louis said a moment later "It was nice to meet you... Corinne." then he walked away.

Corinne watched him leave and sighed "I wish I knew what was going on."

"Excuse me?"

Corinne turned around and spotted Aramina standing behind her with a plate.

"You left before I could get you some dinner." Aramina stuck the plate in the blond's hands "Can't have you starve."

"Thanks." Corinne said quietly.

"Sure." Aramina watched as someone went scurrying by "I'll be glad when things settle back down. Everyone is in such a hurry."

Corinne nodded "I'd noticed. What's going on?"

"You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Prince Louis' getting married in a couple of weeks."

"What!?" the plate dropped from Corinne's hands and shattered to the floor as she stared at the other girl "H-he's... e-en-gaged?"

"It's the talk of France." Aramina shrugged "How have you missed it?" she dusted off her dress and looked down at the shattered plate "Well... I must run." then she turned and left.

Corinne stood rooted in spot. Louis was engaged? How? When? To who? She backed up against a store wall and stared up at the sky. Her heart was pounding so hard it was all she could do to breathe.

The sun had started to set and the cool breezes began blow. People began to close up shop and return to their home.

Corinne wandered down the nearly empty streets and looked around. She had no idea where she was supposed to go. Then she remembered, she'd woken up in an alley and all day people had been calling her a street rat and street runner... homeless.

She was too exhausted to think or care. She walked back into a nearby alley and slowly sank to the ground. Tears began to course down her cheeks as the events of the day began to catch up with her. Nobody knew who she was anymore. Her friends... Louis. The whole town. It was if someone had swiped their memories, erased time and what was _supposed _to be.

She curled up into a small ball and cried herself to sleep.

**(sorry for such a long, boring fill in chapter. I hope you didn't sleep through most of it.**

**Thanks for all the reviewz everyone!**

**Laterz!)**


	4. more and more twisted

Philippe slammed the wooden door closed as hard as he could "She knows!"

Smokey lifted a TV remote and paused the TV then turned around in the swivel chair, her fingers templed together.

"How could you let her know?" Philippe shouted.

"For the third, and I hope last time." she responded "I let fate decide. And for some reason, Fate chose to allow her to know what's supposed to be."

"You failed." Philippe growled.

Smokey raised an eyebrow "Excuse me?"

"You were supposed to make them _all _forget!"

"You weren't specific." she responded boredly.

"What part of _All _did you not get?"

"You didn't say 'All'." Smokey stood up and crossed her arms "Would you rather I undo it?"

Philippe became stock still "You wouldn't."

"I would." she placed her fingers in the snap position "I don't like being insulted."

"No no. No. It's fine. She's just one girl." Philippe held up his hands in defense "But of course, she already ruined my life once!"

"Calm." Smokey demanded as she sat back down "Look. Have you seen where she is? She's living in the alleys! Who's gonna listen to a word she says?"

Philippe huffed "I _suppose _you're right."

"I know I am." she turned her chair back around "Now go. I was relaxing."

Philippe stared at the TV that was sitting against the wall "What... is that?"

Smokey glanced from the screen to the man then shrugged "Something you won't see in your life time. Now leave."

**Louis walked into **the throne room and smiled a greeting at his fiancee. Well... Arranged Fiancee.

They had been betrothed by their parents when they were still... babies. It wasn't that he didn't like her, he just didn't love her, even though there was absolutely _nothing _about her not to love.

She was smart, beautiful, kind, understanding. Anything any guy would want in a wife.

"Where have you been?" she asked with a smile "You missed lunch."

"I..." he glanced around to make sure the room was empty "Slipped out."

Her blue eyes sparkled "Oh. How is it?"

"Like a town." he chuckled.

She looked out a nearby window "Do think I could go with you some time?" she shrugged slightly "I've never been outside of castle walls. Except for when I was traveling here, of course."

Just then an older lady with graying blond hair entered the room "Oh, there you are Anneliese. Aren't you supposed to be in a lesson?"

The princess smiled "Julian said I could have the day off."

Julian was Anneliese's person tutor. Had been for years.

Queen Genevieve nodded slightly "Alright. Hello Louis."

"Ma'am." Louis bowed slightly "Is there anything you need?"

"Oh, no." the woman smiled "Just walking around." then she left again.

Louis waited til she was gone before he turned back to Anneliese and whispered "If Julian says it's okay and will come along, I'll take you next time."

Annesliese grinned "Thank you."

**Corinne stepped out **of the alley and blinked in the bright sunlight "It hadn't just been a nightmare." she rubbed her eyes and looked around, her grumbling stomach suddenly reminding her that she was hungry... _really _hungry. She pushed the thought from her mind. At the moment her mind was set on finding Philippe and finding out what he did and how he did it.

**Aramina walked into** the bakery and asked the baker for a cinnamon roll.

"It'll be about five more minutes, Miss Lecour." the man responded.

"Oh that's okay." Aramina waved him off "I've got time today."

Viveca walked in the door just then "Could I get a cinnamon roll, please?"

"About five minutes." the baker repeated.

"Alright."

Aramina smiled at the brunette "Hi."

Viveca nodded "Hello."

"Pretty day."

"Very." they fell silent and leaned back into the wall to wait.

Renee bustled in the door "Could I have a cinnamon roll to go real quick?"

The baker raised an eyebrow "Two minutes."

"Alright." Renee huffed "I guess I can wait." then she went and joined the others against the wall "Hi."

"Rushed?" Aramina asked casually.

"Not really." Renee shrugged "Just want to get the day started. I hate wasting time."

"So know the feeling." Viveca responded.

"Oh look." Aramina suddenly said, pointing out the window "It's that girl."

The other two followed her gaze and watched as Corinne slowly walked down the road.

"Oh. That one." Renee said quietly "She walked into my Inn the yesterday. I haven't been able to get her off my mind since."

"I know." Viveca nodded "She wandered into my dress shop yesterday. She kind of looked lost. Not to mention confused." she sighed "I haven't been able to stop thinking about her either."

"She came into my Theater yesterday." Aramina added "I thought she wanted food but she took off running before getting it. So I took her a plate later and..."

Renee glanced at the red head "And what?"

"I told her that the Prince was engaged and she dropped the plate." Aramina shook her head "If I didn't know better I'd say she was in love with him.. But I don't think that's possible."

"No." the other two echoed.

They continued to watch the blond for a few moments before Renee spoke again "It's funny. She doesn't walk like a girl with nothing that sleeps on the streets and gets nearly nothing to eat. She walks with her shoulders back and her head up. Almost like a..."

"Musketeer." Viveca and Aramina finished with her. Then they looked at each other and laughed.

"Here you are ladies." the baker said, handing each of them a paper bag.

"Thank you." the three girls said in unison, then they walked out the door together.

The baker shook his head "Have to be best friends. You can feel it."

"Well, it was nice to meet you two." Aramina said as they went to part ways "I'm Aramina, by the way."

Renee nodded "Renee."

"Viveca." the brunette added with a small wave.

Then they parted ways and returned to their shops and jobs.

Corinne watched as her three friends split and went their separate ways as if they were strangers "Okay. So they don't know each other either." she ran her hand over her head and sighed.

"Hard to fathom, isn't it."

She froze and gritted her teeth. Oh she knew who was behind her. And boy did she want to hit him.

Philippe jerked back but wasn't quick enough before her fist slammed into the side of his face, sending him reeling backwards.

"What did you do, Philippe?" she demanded, her blue eyes flashing.

"What concern is it of yours?" Philippe retorted, rubbing his jaw.

"You had better tell me." she growled "Before I do something drastic."

"I simply rewrote history, so to speak." He answered with a smirk "Twisted Fate."

"How? You don't have those abilities."

"No. But I met someone who does." Philippe chuckled "And now, everything has been rearranged and is being set up for _me _to take the throne!" he laughed again "Louis will be dead, I will be king, and your friends..." he paused for a moment "Will end up just like you."

Corinne's eyes widened then her hands clenched into fists "You'll never get away with this."

"I already have." he sneered "Fate has already been twisted and there's no way to undo the curse." he turned to walk away but looked back at her over his shoulder "You'll be stuck this way forever. Even your own mother doesn't know who you are."

The air couldn't have gotten knocked out of her lungs any quicker if someone had hit her in the stomach with a baseball bat "What!?" she gasped.

"You mother is living happily in Gascony with an obedient, calm daughter."

"You gave my mother another daughter!?"

"Isn't this getting fun?" Philippe let out another laugh "You're all alone, Corinne. You don't have any friends. You don't have any family." he shrugged "And you've lost your dream. You may as well just give up." then he walked away.

Corinne shook her head, her eyes boring into his back "I will _never _give up to the likes of you." she said under her breath "Ever."


	5. So familiar

The next morning, Louis waited impatiently for Philippe to get done talking. He didn't know why but he just _had _to get back out to town and see that girl again. Corinne.

"Do you understand?" Philippe finished

"Yes, Cousin." Louis nodded "I leave everything in your capable hands." then he walked off.

Philippe growled "Annoying little..." He shook his head. There was still _one _thing that tormented him. The one person who could still stop him, regardless of her position in society. And there was only one way to ensure that she wouldn't. He snapped his fingers "Bertram!"

His henchman came running in "Yes, Sire?"

"Go to town. Find that street girl Corinne." Philippe commanded "And kill her."

**Louis found Anneliese** in the library reading "Did you ask Julian?"

She looked at him over her book "Already?"

He nodded "There's... something I need to do."

"Okay." she closed her book and stood up "Hold on." then she quickly exited the room. A couple minutes later she returned with Julian "He said yes."

"I said I guess." Julian responded with a smile that let Louis know it had only been the girl's bright smiled and wide blue eyes that had convinced him.

"Grab your cape." Louis instructed "And let's go."

**Corinne jerked awake** as a drop of water fell on her face, she halfway sat up then flopped back back onto the ground and rubbed her eyes "When is this nightmare going to end!?" then she got to her feet and walked from the alley. Almost immediately she spotted Louis with a girl and another young man walking down the road.

The girl had on a bright blue cape that pretty much hid her face.

"This is amazing." The girl said as she looked around "I wonder what my home looks like."

The young man chuckled "Not too much different."

Louis glanced around then suddenly turned and looked straight at her.

Corinne smiled and sent him a small wave.

"I'll catch up with you in a bit." Louis told the other two, then he jogged over to where Corinne was standing "Hello."

"Hi." She responded "Out again?"

"Ye-ah."

"Who's your friends?" she nodded towards the couple that was standing at a flower cart.

"Uh... That's my Fiancee, Anneliese and her tutor, Julian." he answered reluctantly.

Corinne tensed "Oh." she stared at the girl for a moment.

Was she working with Philippe? There was no way he could do something to make a girl believe she was engaged... could he? But then again, Louis thought _he_ was engaged.

Then she noticed that Louis was staring at her... hard.

She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow "What?"

"Nothing." he answered quickly "It's... nothing." he backed away "It was nice to see you again." then he jogged after the other two. He had barely taken five steps before a large man who's face was hidden suddenly appeared from behind one of the fruit stalls, grabbed Anneliese's wrist and yanked her forward, causing her hood to fly back.

"Let me go!" Anneliese cried, trying to pull out of the grasp.

"Release her at once!" Julian ordered, rushing forward.

The man yanked out a sword and pointed at him then Louis, who had also started to rush over "No one move!" then he looked down at Anneliese "I have orders for your removal."

Anneliese's eyes widened in fear.

"_Great, Louis." _the prince thought _"Bring her out to town. You are so stupid!"_

"Hey!" a voice suddenly shouted "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

Everyone slowly looked towards the voice and spotted Corinne standing in a ready pose, her face set and her blue eyes flashing.

"_I've seen that look somewhere before." _Louis thought.

Bertram, the man, glanced up at Corinne confused then down at the princess. With a laugh he released her and she scrambled into Julian's arms "You're the one I'm after anyways."

"Oh, what a relief." she quipped "I was starting to think this would be challenging."

He lunged at her with his sword, she easily leapt out of the way _"You don't have your sword." _she thought _"Wouldn't be the first time." _

"He'll kill her!" Anneliese whispered.

"I... don't think so." Louis answered slowly, his eyes never leaving the blond facing the man _"I know her. I think."_

Bertram made another lunge at her she quickly ducked then grabbed his wrist and pushed it into the air. Then with a spin, she twisted his arm and yanked the sword from his hand, jumped back and pointed the blade at him, a smirk on her face.

Bertram stared at her shocked. How had a common street rat done that?

Corinne chuckled "What's the matter?"

**Viveca walked to** the front of her shop to change the window display when she spotted the scene outside and froze. What was it about this that looked familiar?

**Renee picked a** violin up from the shelf and looked at it approvingly "All I need is more strings." she reached of a shelf but stopped when she glanced out the window.

**Aramina smiled as **her order of a fresh piece of Apple Pie was sat in front of her "Thank you." then she picked up her fork and was about to take a bit when movement outside caught her attention.

**Corinne held the **sword steady. She knew who this was. She knew why he was there. She knew who had sent him.

Bertram finally got over his shock and chuckled, an evil low sound "I'm afraid you've bitten off more than you can chew." he snapped his fingers and four more men emerged.

Corinne's face didn't change. She didn't so much as move.

"Get her." Bertram ordered.

The four charged with their swords, Corinne just began to smile and an instant later, the sounds of clashing metal flew through the air.

"And I thought two against one wasn't fair." she mumbled to herself as she blocked one blow while ducking another. Then she managed to get another sword. She jumped back and looked at the two weapon approvingly "_Now _it's a fair fight."

Aramina, Viveca, and Renee all watched mesmerized as the girl fought off the three remaining men, her sword flying at lightning speed.

A few minutes later, Corinne stuck one of her swords through the handles of two of the mens', then got the weapon from the last man. Then everything was quiet.

Everyone just stared at the blond who was standing still, watching the group of men. She was holding one sword out on them, the other had two dangling from it, and one more was stuck in the ground in front of her.

Bertram frowned and slowly back away "Come." then he and the men disappeared.

"I have seen those moves before." Renee said to herself as she turned from the window "But where?"

"**Whoa." Anneliese said** slowly "I've never..."

Corinne dropped the weapons on the ground and shook her head "Amateurs."

"That was amazing." Louis said "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

She shrugged "You live you learn."

"Well thank you." Julian said "Louis, if you don't mind I think we should go back to the castle."

Louis glanced at the tutor then at Anneliese and nodded "You're right." then he turned back to Corinne "Perhaps I'll... see you again."

"Perhaps." Corinne nodded slightly "Good bye... Your Highness."

Anneliese couldn't help but notice that they stared at each other for a moment longer than necessary before Louis bowed slightly then walked away.

Corinne slightly rubbed her forehead the picked the weapons up off the ground and hurried away.

"Louis?" Anneliese said quietly as they walked back towards the castle "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Louis responded.

"Please don't take this wrong in any way." She added quickly before asking "Why are you so attracted to that girl?"

Louis glanced at her "To Corinne?"

"Yes."

He ran a hand through his hair "I don't know, Anneliese." he let out a large huff of air "But if you want me to be honest, I'm more confused than attracted. I think."

"Why confused?" Anneliese asked slowly.

"I'll show you." once they got back to the castle, Louis took the princess to his study and began to leaf through one of the drawers "I don't remember drawing this, but I must have because it was with my stuff." he said as he pulled out a stack of papers and began shuffling through them "I found it the other day. And then I went out to town and ran into her." he found the paper he was looking for and handed it to her "Look."

Anneliese took the paper and stared at the drawing of the couple dancing "It's... You and that girl." there was no mistaking who it was. There had been so much specific detail done that it was nearly impossible to mistake them. And even though it was a simple pencil sketch, the looks on their faces made it appear as if they were completely lost in each other.

"As far as I can remember I've never met her." Louis said "And I can't draw that good."

"Then how did it get into your stuff?" Anneliese asked slowly, handing the picture back to him.

"I don't know." he answered with a shrug "It's a mystery."

"**You told her **the spell was unbreakable?" Smokey asked with a shake of her head "As long as she thinks that."

"Wait." Philippe stopped "It's not?"

"Rules of the trade." Smokey responded "Every curse or spell _has _to have a way to be broken. I mean, that little fairy didn't _have _to change the curse that Maleficent put on the baby. There was another way to break it even though it was not mentioned."

Philippe slammed his hand down on the table "How does this twisted fate come undone?"

"It's nearly an impossible task." Smokey answered "Something from the original past, you know before I twisted everything, must happen again on the exact same day of the exact same month at the exact same time. Down to the second." she raised an eyebrow "Still worried?"

"If that Corinne found out she'd find a way." he growled "I should have told you to just have made her not even exist!"

"The question is, would I?" Smokey stood up and tapped her chin thoughtfully "Do you want her out of the picture? For good?"

"Yes!" Philippe shouted "She could ruin everything!"

Smokey smiled "How does a week of ice cold, endless rain sound?"

One of the man's eyebrows rose "Rain? What is rain going to do?"

She huffed "When you were little what did your mommy say about going out into the rain?"

"You might get sick." Philippe answered.

"Exactly. so she kept you inside." she shrugged "But suppose there is no inside. There's no cover, no coat. No food and no warmth." she grinned "Nothing but cold wind and cold rain."

Philippe suddenly began to smirk "No one cares about her. She'd catch pneumonia and..." he laughed "Do it."

Smokey positioned her hands in the snap pose then looked at him "Say please."

He rolled his eyes "Please."

"Let it begin."

**(Sorry to all you people who are sitting at home reading this and going "Oh come on! This story is so lame! You give a false title impression!" I'm afraid I'm not good at Epic stories. But things are about to start happening *You at home* "Finally!" So bear with me. By the way, my little sister is _dying _to know what you think about Smokey, since she created her and stuff. ;) **

**Laterz!)**


	6. Giving Up

Corinne let out a deep breath as she walked down the sidewalk. All the smells from the surrounding inns and shops were _really _starting to get to her, reminding her that she hadn't had anything to eat in... three days, and those unattended fruit carts were _really _starting to look tempting.

She shook her head of the thought, refusing to give in. She'd never stolen a thing in her life and she wasn't about to start now.

"Oh, you look hungry!" a small voice suddenly said behind her.

She turned around and saw Masey, a five year old girl who was _always _taking home strays, and who had yet to learn the difference between a kitty and a skunk.

"Hi Masey." Corinne said with a smile.

The girl peered up at her through her red bangs and held up a roll "Are you hungry?"

"Actually yes."

"Here you go." she tossed the roll to her and grinned "Just don't tell mommy." then she took off running.

Corinne couldn't help but smile. Talk about a lifesaver in the form of a small girl. She pulled a piece of the bun off and popped it in her mouth. A slight chuckle escaped her lips. Apparently Masey had dropped it while trying to sneak it out. But Corinne didn't care. It was the thought that counts, and plus, she was too hungry to.

She had just eaten the last piece when the sun suddenly became overcast and the area turned gray.

Corinne looked up at the sky. Just a few moments before it had been perfectly blue, but now it was covered in dark gray clouds.

A freezing gust of wind whipped through the area, strong and cold enough to cut you straight to the bone.

"My dresses!"

Corinne spun around and saw Viveca scrambling to get her dresses that had been on display outside back in. She quickly ran across the road and waited for the girl to come back out "May I?" she asked, holding up her hands.

Viveca stared at her for a moment then nodded "Alright."

Corinne grabbed a couple of the mannequins and pulled them through the door. A few minutes later, they had pulled in the last ones in just as it started to pour rain.

"Oh, I never would have made it!" Viveca gasped "Thank you." then she started making sure that none of the dresses had been damaged in the rush.

Corinne nodded slightly "You're welcome." then she looked out at the pouring rain.

Viveca bent down to examine one of the hems "Close the door when you, leave. Okay?"

Corinne glanced back at her and nodded again "O...kay." then she stepped out the door. She gasped the second the rain hit her, It was like it was raining melted ice cubes. Or it was raining snow, only it was water and completely _freezing!_

Viveca straightened up and watched as her assistant left "Now for..." she looked around and frowned when she didn't spot Corinne. Then she gasped "Oh no. She must have thought I was talking to her when I said to close the door! I was talking to Amy!" she ran over to the door and looked around, but Corinne was nowhere in sight.

She shook her head slightly "I didn't mean to send _you_ away." she whispered.

**For the next **four days it rained. And rained. And rained.

The wind never stopped blowing, and the sun never peeked out from behind the clouds. When the sun set, it got even colder. So cold that some nights there was snow mixed with the rain.

Out of desperation, Corinne tried to find her friends. The theater was closed, and she had no clue where Aramina lived.

Viveca wasn't at her shop and her assistant, Amy, just shooed Corinne away and wouldn't tell her anything.

And Corinne was informed at the Inn that it was Renee's week away from the place, before abruptly pushing her back out the door.

**Renee sat down **at her table and looked out the window. The rain was pouring from the roof, the large puddles were becoming even larger. The harsh winds caused the windows to shudder.

She looked down at her hot bowl of soup then slowly pushed it away. She couldn't help wondering where that blond girl was. She wondered if she'd found any shelter from all the unusual weather.

"_Why do you even care?" _she thought _"Why does she keep bugging you?"_

She didn't have an answer to her own question, nor could she get the thought out of her mind.

**Aramina was desperately t**rying to read her book, but she couldn't concentrate.

After fifteen minutes she finally closed the book, stood and walked over to the window. She peered out though the pouring rain. An occasional flash of lightning lit up the area "I wonder where you are right now." she whispered "I wish..." she sighed and turned from the window "I wish I knew what was going on."

**Viveca jumped as **a large rumble of thunder echoed into her living room, causing her to prick her finger with a pin "Ouch!" she shook her hand off then continued pinning together a dress "You don't care, Viveca. She's none of your concern. She's just a girl who runs the streets. She's been through this a million times. She can hold herself together with a little rain." Another large clap of thunder crashed, causing her to scream a little "Oh who am I kidding? I'm worried!" she sighed and shook her head "But I don't even know where to begin looking for her."

**Louis stared out **the window almost like he was in a daze. He just stared into the distance, not really looking at anything particular.

Anneliese walked up beside him and gently touched his arm "Why don't you go see if you can find her."

Louis jumped like he'd been shot and looked down at her "Uh... no." he managed a small smile "I'm sure she's... fine." he looked back out the window. He could tell that the guards at the gates were shivering from the cold. Even though they were in large overweight coats and hats. Which only reminded that Corinne was walking around without a coat or shoes. He sighed and looked over at Anneliese "I hope."

**Corinne sank back** into a corner and slid to the ground. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them to herself.

She was so cold, and there didn't seem to be any protection from the rain anywhere. It seemed that every roof ledge had a leak, and the wind whipped around every corner.

She looked up as several large drops of ice cold water fell on her head. The roof ledge above her was leaking.

She just sighed and buried her face in her knees. She didn't care anymore. She was too tired to care.

She felt like she had cotton stuffed in her chest and that there was a brick in her head. She couldn't stop shaking from the cold. The pounding headache only made it worse and for the first time in her life, she found herself wanting to give up.

"Philippe was right." she whispered to herself as tears began to once again course down her cheeks "It's useless. My friend are gone. My family's gone." she choked on a sob "I don't even have a home." she slowly shook her head "There's no use to keep trying. I... I... I give up." she looked up at the bleak sky "I give up... completely." then she buried her face in her arms and gave into the uncontrollable tears that had been threatening her for days.

**Smokey turned in **her chair to face Philippe and smiled "You've won."

**(Thanks for all the reivews, favs, and follows guyz! For you that are getting bored, more starts happening after this, I promise!**

**Now, for my little sister that created Smokey, she _does _write stories. Her Pen name on here is Tilly0006. And she wanted me to make sure you all knew that she just created Smokey and is not writing her lines. Little sisters :) Well, Laterz!)**


	7. Rescued

**Two days later,** Louis watched as the clouds began to disappear, taking the rain and wind with it.

Anneliese sighed "Well. I can go out to the garden finally." she looked up at Louis' blank expression and shook her head "Louis, _please _go find her."

Louis groaned and raked a hand through his hair "I don't know why it's bothering me so much! I don't even know the girl and yet..." he shook his head "I feel like... I've known her forever. A few years at least." he turned to face the princess "And that if I say 'Girl's can't be musketeers' she'll get mad."

Anneliese stared at him "But girl's..."

"I know." he looked back out the window "It's... crazy."

"Louis." She placed a hand on his arm "Please go see if she's okay. _I _want to know." she shrugged slightly "She saved my life."

Louis stared at her for a second then shook his head "Okay. I'll go." as he left the room he shook his head _"She saved my life." _he thought _"Why do I feel like she__'s__ saved my life?"_

"**Have you seen **Corinne?" Louis asked the baker.

The man sent him a blank stare "Who?"

"Corinne." Louis repeated "About so tall, blond. Blue eyes? Old faded dress?"  
"Oh! The street rat?"

"Ye-ah."

"No clue." The man shook his head "Don't rightly care either."

Louis gritted his teeth in frustration and walked away.

He'd been looking all morning for the girl and everyone he asked either didn't know or didn't care.

He was just about ready to give up when he was walking past an alley. A slight movement caught his attention. His head snapped in the direction and immediately he felt his heart drop.

**She pulled herself **tighter into a ball, trying to stop the uncontrollable shivers that kept racking her body, But it was hopeless.

She was freezing, but burning hot. She didn't even have enough strength to open her eyes anymore. She just wished it would all end.

Just then, she heard what sounded like footsteps running towards her. She tried to force her eyes open but she couldn't.

A moment later, a gentle hand ran across her cheek, then something heavy and warm dropped over her shoulders.

She felt a hand slide under her head, then she was being picked up off the ground.

"You're okay." A familiar voice whispered "I promise."

**Corinne moaned slightly **as she opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling "What..." she rubbed her eyes "Must still be dreaming."

"No. You're pretty awake."

She looked over and spotted Anneliese sitting in a chair nearby.

The Princess stood up and walked over to her "How do you feel?"

Corinne rubbed her forehead "Like I'm stuck in a nightmare. Still."

"You've been asleep for... three days." Anneliese said with a slight chuckle "I'm relieved to see you awake."

Corinne raised an eyebrow "Three days?" she groaned "Why?"

"You were sick. _Really _sick." Anneliese walked over to a wardrobe that was in the room and opened the doors "We were afraid you might... you know."

"I was starting to get that feeling." Corinne pushed herself to a sitting position.

"Well, let's get you cleaned up." Anneliese pulled a dark pink dress out of the wardrobe "I'm guessing we're about the same size, so you can have this dress."

"Thanks." Corinne smiled at her.

About an hour later, Corinne had gotten a bath, put on the clean dress and was now sitting in a chair while Anneliese brushed her hair.

"I hope you don't mind me asking," the princess said as she pulled some hair on the sides of Corinne's head back "What's it like to... uh..."

"Run the streets?" Corinne finished.

"Yeah."

"It's hard. _Really _hard." she shook her head slightly as the princess secured the hair behind her head with a ribbon "Especially when... no one seems to care."

Anneliese was quiet for a moment, then she put on a bright smile "Alright. I'm almost done with your hair."

"Thank you." Corinne smiled at the princess "You've been... surprisingly kind."

Anneliese nodded as she finished tying the ribbon at the end of the girl's hair "Come on. Louis will be glad to know you're okay."

"Is he the one who brought me here? "

"Mm-hm." Anneliese walked over to the door and pulled it open "Come on."

Corinne followed her out into the hall about the time Louis came walking out of a room a few doors down. The second he spotted them he stopped, his gaze instantly became glued to Corinne.

"Wow." he said with a smile "You look amazing." then he cleared his throat and started walking their way "I mean beaut... I mean good. Nice!" he shook his head, his voice became softer "I mean well..."

Corinne chuckled softly "I got it, Louis."

"I'm glad to see you're okay." he continued "I was a bit worried."

She raised an eyebrow and grinned "A bit?"

"Okay, _pretty _worried."

"Well, it's nice to know that..." her heart suddenly started hammering "Someone... cares." The last word came out at just above a whisper. She'd just realized that the whole time they had been talking, he had drawn closer and now there was hardly any distance between them. And that distance was slowly shrinking.

Louis smiled ever so slightly as he stared into her face "Everyone needs someone." he whispered.

Anneliese watched dumbfounded at the scene. It was like there was a magnet between the two, pulling them together. And neither one seemed able, or willing, to fight it.

"Louis!" Philippe's voice suddenly echoed down the hall.

Corinne jumped back and quickly ran into a nearby room and leaned against the door.

"Uh... yes... Philippe?" Louis stuttered.

"You're needed in the throne room." Philippe answered without so much as glancing at the boy "Don't keep them waiting."

"Yes... Philippe." Louis nodded then watched as his cousin disappeared around the corner.

Corinne peeked out the door "Well..." then she stepped out into the hall "Thanks again."

Louis smiled and nodded "It was my pleasure." then he hurried away.

"Are you afraid of Philippe?" Anneliese asked once Louis was gone.

Corinne snorted "Not in the slightest." she shook her head "I just don't feel like... meeting him... just yet." she sighed "Well, I should probably..."

"No." Anneliese interrupted "You're not leaving yet."

Corinne glanced at her "Why?"

"Because I'm not convinced you're ready to face the elements." Anneliese smiled "You're stuck here."

Corinne opened her mouth to reply when Philippe suddenly reappeared.

"You Highness you mother is..." he stopped abruptly when he spotted Corinne "What are you... You're supposed to be..."

Corinne smirked and raised an eyebrow "Supposed to be what, Philippe?"

"I'm going to... go find my mother." Anneliese said as she slipped past Philippe then disappeared around the corner.

"What are you doing here?" Philippe growled.

Corinne shrugged "Same as you."

"What!?"

"I'm going after something." she frowned "And that's to stop you."

"How did you survive that weather!?" he shouted.

She smiled slightly "That's what happens when you mess with a girl who has friends." then she glared "You fail."

"I will not fail this time!" Philippe shouted even louder "I will succeed and you will..."

"Uh-tut-tut Philippe." She interrupted "You don't want to spoil your plot to the whole kingdom right now, do you?" she crossed her arms "It's so much more interesting when someone else does it."

Philippe glowered at her, his hard eyes smoldering "If you try to get in my way again, Corinne D'artagnon, you will pay dearly." he leaned forward a little "And it'll be with your life."

She met his gaze "You don't scare me. And even if I do have to pay with my life, I _will _stop you again. It's what musketeers do." with that, she turned and left him.

"**She's still alive!" **Philippe shouted as he slammed the door.

"If you make me buy one more set of hinges, I'm going to take your wallet." Smokey said as she paused the TV "You know, that girl's got a point. It really _is _more interesting when someone else exposes you."

Philippe growled "You said she'd be dead!"

"You said she had no one." Smokey retorted "You didn't tell me that your precious love-struck cousin would rescue her!" she snorted "You didn't even tell me he was love-struck!"

"Louis rescued her!? That useless boy!" Philippe shouted as he slammed his hand into the wall.

"I _do _have neighbors." Smokey said dully.

"What difference does it make if he's 'love-struck' or not?" He asked a few moments later.

"Weeeeeeel."

"Well what?"

"Weeeeeeel." Smokey flicked one of her curls over her shoulder "Depending on the strength of the bond between two people, there's always a chance they'll have slight... rememberances."

"What!?"

"Like best friends. They'll always have this sense that there's something unusual about the other. They'll feel they can trust them even though they don't know them."

Philippe frowned "And of they're in love."

"They'll feel like the person is... familiar." Smokey rocked back and forth in her swivel chair and templed her fingers "Like they know them and things about them even though they've 'never met'. Get it?" she shrugged "Love is weird like that."

"So in other words..." Philippe said calmly, then he slammed his fist down on the table and shouted "YOU FAILED!"

Smokey's eyebrows rose "Excuse me?"

"The girls were supposed to be out of the way!" Philippe fumed "Louis was supposed to be clueless! Corinne D'artagnon was supposed to be dead! You failed miserably!"

Smokey rose from her seat. She appeared completely calm, except that her blue eyes had turned a deep. Burning black "Let me make one thing clear, Philippe."

Philippe stared at her uncertainly.

"I _never _fail." Smokey growled as she walked towards him "_You _fail all the time. But me? I never, ever, ever, ever _EVER _fail."

Philippe slowly backed towards the door.

"And if you _ever _insinuate to that again... YOU'LL BE SORRY! NOW GET OUT!"

Philippe quickly turned and shot from the room.

Smokey waited a few moments then fell back into her chair and laughed "I love doing that to people!" she snapped her fingers and glass of tea appeared in her hand "But seriously, if he does too much more of that, I'll kill 'im." then she grinned and spun one of her long curls around her finger "_Buuuuuut. _I can't resist doing a _little _teeny bit of... revenge."

**(Oookay. I'm sorry if you think this story is... lame. It's not turning out _at all_ how I'd hoped :( Oh weeeeeel. Thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows! **

**On another subject, I have a question. Did you ever want to write that one perfect, lingering (non disgusting. No offense to _anyone_, no tonguey *blech*) kiss but didn't know how? Weeeel... yeah. That's me. Everytime I try I stare at it and go 'that is stupid'.**

**Well, that's the random subject for today!**

**Laterz!)**


	8. Are You In Love?

"**Annelises?" Julian said **slowly, waving a hand in front of the princess's face "Anneliese. Can you hear me?" he frowned when the girl didn't respond. With a final attempt, he snapped his fingers in front of her face "Anneliese!"

Anneliese jumped and looked up at him "Yes?"

He shook his head and smiled "The princess has zoned out."

"Oh. Sorry." she subconsciously began to twirl a curl around her finger.

Julian watched her for a moment before asking "What's wrong?"

"Wrong?"

"Anneliese, I know you better than that." he responded with a small smile "What's bothering you?"

"It's... Louis." she finally answered as she stood up from her seat.

Julian frowned "What about him?"

"I think he's in love with Corinne." she glanced at him.

"Why?"

She sighed as she turned to face him "Yesterday, when Corinne woke up, after I gave her one of my dresses and whatnot, we ran into Louis." she was quiet for a moment before blurting out "He almost kissed her with me standing right there!" her face turned slightly red as she turned from her tutor and walked over to a window "It was like they were being pulled together. And..." she sighed and shook her head "Louis says he's never met her before, and I believe him. But how can two people that don't even know each other be so... captivated?"

Julian shrugged "I'm not sure I know that answer."

She peered out the window into the distance.

She wasn't jealous or upset that Louis was in love with someone. The part that was bothering her was... She had been in love with Julian since forever but she had to marry Louis.

The thought of marrying someone when you're in love with someone else is hard enough. But when _both _of you are in love with someone else... well... the rest doesn't need explaining.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, Anneliese." Julian said gently.

**Philippe grumbled to **himself as he walked down the castle halls. He still couldn't believe that his worst enemy was _in _the castle! And that she knew what he was up to no less! Not to mention the humiliation that his worst enemy was a girl!

"_She won't stop me this time!" _he thought angrily _"I refuse to let her win. Again!"_

**Aramina sighed dejectedly **"Where is she?" She had been looking for Corinne for the past three days but couldn't find her anywhere! Not to mention no seemed to have seen her since before the rain started.

"Hey." Viveca said as she stepped up to her "Have you seen that blond girl that's always wandering around?"

"I was looking for her too." Renee said as she joined them.

Aramina shrugged "I can't find her." she hugged herself "I hope she's okay."

Viveca nodded "Me too."

Renee huffed "Ditto."

**Corinne slowly walked **through the garden, slightly smiling at the thought that she didn't have to weed it. But the other part of her was trying to figure out how to get everything back to normal.

She pushed a piece of hair from her face "If I can just manage to keep Louis safe again, I'll be satisfied."

To be perfectly honest, Philippe had her stumped. She knew that he wanted to kill Louis, but where did Anneliese work into all this? There was _no _way she was in on the plot.

"Hi."

Corinne jumped and spun around then chuckled "Hi."

Anneliese smiled "Must have been deep in thought."

"Yep."

"What about?"

"Oh, everything." Corinne leaned against a tree and played with a leaf that was hanging beside her head.

Anneliese was quiet for a moment before she asked "Do... you have a family?"

Corinne let out a long breath "I used to." she picked at an invisible piece of lint on her skirt.

"What happened to them?"

"I'm... not completely sure." she swallowed a lump that was forming in her throat "It seems so strange. One morning, I had it all. A family, friends. Then... the next morning... it was all gone."

Anneliese watched her sadly "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Corinne smiled "It all happened so fast... it took me awhile to even know." she chuckled "It's... alarming."

Anneliese cocked her head "And yet you laugh."

Corinne's smiled faltered and her voice cracked as she responded "If I didn't laugh I would scream." she wiped at her eyes "I just... feel so lost anymore." she forced out a small laugh "Believe me, that's new for me."

Anneliese bit her bottom lip "Can... I ask you a question and you answer me? Honestly?"

Corinne shrugged and wiped away a tear that had escaped "Sure."

There was a long torturous pause, almost to the extent that Corinne thought Anneliese wouldn't ask. But the princess took a deep breath and just blurted out:

"Are you in love with Louis?"

Corinne became stock still. In love with Louis? Her? Then her mind flashed back to that conversation she'd had with her friends the night before she'd woken up in this twisted reality...

"_What is between you and the king?" Renee asked._

"_Nothing we..." Corinne looked around at her friends then let out a huff of air "I don't know, okay. I honestly don't know." she sighed "I wish I did though." she shook her head "It's so confusing wondering what's going to come out of all... this! Am I just his musketeer or... something else?"_

"_I think you're definitely his musketeer." Aramina said gently "But what makes you think that there's nothing else?"_

"_There's no reason to think there is something else." Corinne answered._

_Viveca smiled slightly "Do you want there to be something else?"_

_Corinne was silent for a second then she laid back on her bed "I don't know! That's what's so... annoying! I just don't know!"_

**Corinne** shook her head as the realization set in. The explanation why it had hurt so bad when Louis didn't know her. Why she so desperately wanted things to go back to the way they were. She looked at the princess "Yes." she ran a hand over her eyes "And I didn't even know it." then her brain screamed _"__Now it's too late__."_

Dinner that night was kind of quiet. No one had much to stay. Even Philippe was glancing around the table wondering what was up.

After a few moments, Treville came in and started to talk to Louis about something or another.

Corinne slightly pushed her food around on her plate. For not eating in... forever. She wasn't hungry. But she knew she really _needed _to eat, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Her head suddenly snapped up as Helene came into the room. One quick look at her clothes said that she was still the head maid. She couldn't help but smile as she watched the woman walk slowly as she pushed a food cart. Oh she knew that game. She'd experienced the truth behind that old lady the hard way.

"_I wonder if she still trains." _she thought, then another alarming thought hit her _"I wonder if my friends still want to be musketeers!"_

"What's the matter, Corinne?" Philippe's slightly sarcastic voice interrupted her thoughts "Do you not like castle food?"

Corinne shot him a glare and reached for her glass of tea. But as she did, she noticed that a smirk started to spread across the man's face.

"_Oh, he didn't." _she thought. She sat the cup back down and watched as the smirk slowly left his face _"He did." _she looked him in the eye and smiled. Then she mouthed 'Gotcha.'

The smirk returned to the man's face. An evil, satisfied look.

A split second later, Corinne jumped up from her seat, and spun around. Her foot came down on one of the bottom rungs, causing the piece of furniture to flip up. Then she grabbed the back and hurled it up so that the bottom of the seat was pointing straight out, and not a second later, a long, snake headed dagger, sank into the wood.

Anneliese's fork clattered to her plate, Louis and Treville were staring, and Philippe was on the verge of a temper tantrum.

Corinne calmly sat the chair back on all fours, and since the dagger hadn't come through, sat back down and sent a smile in Philippe's direction.

"I never..." Treville mumbled. Then he frowned "Aren't you that street rat?"

"Treville." Louis said in a warning tone.

Corinne nodded "Yes sir."

"Fascinating that you could do that." the captain straightened up, suddenly remembering that it had been a _weapon _that had come flying through "Who threw that anyways?"

Corinne shrugged "I don't know." she scooted her chair back from the table and stood, then made eye contact with Philippe "I'm just glad I didn't duck, or the Regent would have been killed." her gaze turned to a heated glare "I think his life is in danger. _Serious _danger." with that, she turned and left the room.

Philippe stared after her. Was that a threat? Probably. But, he had to admit, even though he hated to, that she was right. If she had just ducked, Bertram's knife would have... he shook his head _"I'll have to talk to that simpleton later."_

Louis watched Corinne leave. She seemed really calm despite the fact that she had almost been killed.

Treville left to go talk to the musketeers and Philippe went to go 'speak' with Bertram.

Louis smiled at Anneliese "Where's Julian this evening?"

"He wanted to get some extra studying in." Anneliese answered. She took a small bite of her food then faced Louis again "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"And you answer honestly?"

"Of course."

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly "Are you in love with Corinne?"

Louis started coughing uncontrollably as he accidentally swallowed too much meat without it being chewed. A moment later, he managed to recompose himself, then he looked at the girl "What!?"

"Just answer me."

Louis stood up from his seat and walked over to a window. He could see Corinne down below appearing to blow off steam. He couldn't help the smile that crossed his face at the sight of her.

That uncanny and unexplained feeling he got whenever she just looked at him. And then there were those moments like earlier that morning, when everything had seemed to disappear except for that one girl.

He let out a deep breath and shook his head. He knew the answer to Anneliese's question, but he didn't know how it had happened. He looked over at the princess and managed a small smile "Yes."

**(Soooo... whatcha think? Not enough action? I know... the three will get back into the story soon. That means... GIRL POWER!**

**Thanks for all your support guyz!**

**Laterz!)**


	9. Getting back in

Two days later, Corinne slowly walked towards the front doors of the castle. She was back in the old ratty dress she had shown up in and she was leaving because... well. Her first thoughts had been to find a way to stop and cancel the wedding.

But she couldn't bring herself to do that to Anneliese... or even Louis.

She'd observed them together the past few days. Anneliese was patient and quiet yet had a good sense of humor and a loving spirit.

She shook her head. Anneliese was everything Louis needed.

"Hey!" Anneliese called as she ran towards her "Where are you going?"

Corinne turned around and smiled slightly "I appreciate everything you've done for me, but... I have to go."

"Are you sure?" Louis asked as he joined them.

"Yes." she curtsied "Good bye, Your Highnesses." as she turned to leave, she suddenly stopped and looked back at Louis with a small smile "By the way. Why don't you try using heat to make your balloon fly?"

Louis frowned for a second then his eyes lit up "That might..." then he cocked his head at her "Where did you get that idea?"

"A friend." then she turned and walked back out the door.

Louis let out a deep sigh and shook his head slightly. A piece of his heart followed that girl out the door. He just hoped one day he'd see her again.

**Corinne rubbed her **forehead as she walked down the street. No one could know how badly she wanted to turn around and run back to the castle "He's with Anneliese." she said to herself "They're perfect together."

"But I thought _you _were in love with him." a voice said behind her.

Corinne turned around to see a red haired woman she didn't know standing there. She shook her head "I... I am. That's why I have to walk away." she shrugged "Anneliese will make the perfect queen. She's sweet, understanding. Listens when people talks. Doesn't argue much."

"But what if she's not what Louis wants?" The woman asked "What if he prefers stubborn, hard headed and someone that will argue with him once in awhile? Maybe even get mad and storm off slamming doors behind her."

Corinne sighed "Well, sometimes our needs and our wants don't run in the same circles."

"And yet, sometimes they do." the woman stepped forward and lifted one of Corinne's hands "Sometimes, there's this rare occasion when a person's wants," then she lifted her other hand "And their needs, run in the same direction." she pressed Corinne's hands together "That's called Destiny."

Corinne stared at the woman for a long moment "But..."

"You know," she released the girl's hands and looked around "It's a strange world. People are always trying to find ways to avoid the unavoidable. To... change fate, so to speak." a slow grin spread across her face "But they always learn the hard way. You can mess with Fate al you want. But you can't mess with Destiny. And Destiny is in your heart."

A small laugh escaped Corinne's throat "Wow."

"I know. I'm good at that." The woman grinned "So, what do you say?"

"I wish I knew what Philippe was up to." Corinne answered "But I can't... figure it out."

"Really?" One of the woman's eyebrows rose "Let me help. Let's see... Okay. Louis is engaged to Anneliese. When they marry the kingdoms will be aligned and..."

"After the wedding he's going to kill them both." Corinne finished "Why didn't I think of that?"

"I'm just going to say it was because your stomach was speaking louder than your head." she leaned forward slightly "So... what you gonna do about it?"

"What _can _I do about it/" Corinne shook her head "Philippe's found a way to... twist reality! I don't know how to fix it."

The woman thought for a moment then smiled "You know. Sometimes when you don't have a solution to the problem, you _create _a solution to fix the problem that's _inside _the problem."

Corinne nodded "You're right. I may never become a musketeer again or even get Louis back. But that isn't going to stop me from putting an end to Philippe's plot again." she smiled "Thank you. So much."

"It's what I'm here for." the woman bowed slightly "To help... people."

"Who are you?"

"Well, I go by many names. Some call me All Powerful, some call me Witch. Some even call me 'Scream-Dramatically', but most people refer to me as..." she flashed her a wide grin "Smokey."

"Well, thank you Smokey." then Corinne turned and took off running.

A slow grin spread across Smokey's face as she watched the girl run down the street. Then she folded her hands together and nodded "My revenge is complete." then she poofed away.

Corinne shot down the street. She knew what to do now. Just the only thing was getting her friends to see that they had to. And that they could.

She skid to a stop outside of Viveca's dress shop and poked her head in the door "Hey, Vivi! Come on!"

Viveca's mouth dropped open when she saw her "You..."

"Come on!" Corinne repeated, then she took off back down the road.

"Hey, wait!" Viveca quickly ran after her.

At Renee's Inn, Corinne ran into the waved at the girl "Renee! Follow me!" then she was off again.

"Don't know why I'm doing this." Renee mumbled as she followed.

Corinne led them down to Aramina's theater where the red head was backstage working on an upcoming performance "Aramina!"

The girl spun around and her eyes widened "You're alive!" then before Corinne could even blink, Aramina was hugging her tightly.

"Yeah." she laughed "But listen, I need your help with something." she glanced around then lowered her voice "The Regent is planning on killing the prince and his fiancee after the wedding and taking over both of the kingdoms."

"What!?" the other three exclaimed in unison.

"How do you know?" Renee asked skeptically.

"Just trust me." Corinne responded "If we don't do something..." she sighed "Louis and Anneliese are going to be killed and Philippe will be king."

"Can't you tell Treville?" Viveca asked.

"He'd never believe me." Corinne shrugged "Plus he thinks that Philippe's in danger. My fault."

"But what can we do?" Aramina asked "We're just regular girls."

"No you're not. None of us are." Corinne shook her head "I know all four of us are as different as the four elements, but there's one thing we have in common."

Renee raised an eyebrow and looked around at their small group "Name it, please. I am curious."

"We all have been training to be musketeers."

"How did you know that!?" Viveca gasped "I never told a soul!"

"Me neither!" Aramina added "I was afraid everyone would laugh. I mean, girl musketeers. It's never been done.

"You'd be surprised what's been done." Corinne chuckled.

Renee lifted her chin "I never said _I _wanted to be a musketeer."

"_I knew she'd be the tough one." _ the blond thought then said said quickly "Renee, your strong point is accuracy. You excel at archery and slingshot."

The dark girl's eyes widened "How did you..."

"Viveca, you use ribbons." Corinne continued "Because they're fashionable and dangerous all at once. Aramina uses fans because their graceful... and dangerous." she looked around at the three shocked faces "Don't you see? We're supposed to be a team. The four of us. It's our destiny to be musketeers. To stop Philippe before he wins." she started pacing slightly "There's going to be a royal ball directly after the wedding. Everything, the coronation and alignment will take place during the ceremony. At the ball all the musketeers will be tied up and left in the passageways. Then he's going to kill the couple and take over the kingdoms."

There was a loooong silence before Renee looked at her curiously "Are you from the future or something?"

Corinne shook her head "No. I'm just from a different past."

"Wait wait wait!" Viveca said, waving her hands in the air "How do you plan on stopping him?"

"We get into the castle as maids."

"Ew!"

"But how do we get in?" Aramina asked.

"There's a secret passageway located behind the castle stables. We can get in that way."

Renee still had that skeptical look "How do you know all this?"

"Don't ask." Corinne laughed "But will you help me?"

"You expect me to leave my dream shop to go become a _maid?_" Viveca shook her head "I think not."

Corinne sighed "Do you want to wake up one morning look at the morning newspaper and see that the royal couple had been killed and think, I could have done something about that."

The brunette stared at her for a moment then sighed "Alright. I'm in."

"What about the head maid?" Renee asked.

"We'll just tell her the prince hired us." Corinne answered with a shrug.

"And if she asks the prince?"

"He'll agree with me." she ignored the curious looks that her friends were now sending her "Are you in?"

Renee nodded "I don't know why but I trust you. I'm in."

"So am I." Viveca said.

"Me too!" Aramina added.

Corinne smiled and nodded "Good."

_~*~*~*3**-Musketeers***~*~*~_

"I have no idea how we made it through those passageways without getting lost." Renee mumbled "Talk about a maze!"

"You know this place pretty well, don't you?" Aramina asked Corinne.

Corinne nodded "Yep." then she added in her mind "I should. I've cleaned every inch of the place."

Viveca smoothed out her purple skirt "I don't see why we couldn't wear something more fashionable. Where did you get these uniforms anyways?"

Corinne rolled her eyes. Heaven forbid Viveca ever find out she actually made those.

Their original maid uniforms had been in their apartment. Along with a _whole bunch _of other stuff that belonged to the girls. Another reminder that them all being musketeers wasn't just a dream.

"Excuse me." An elderly voice said behind them.

"I knew it." Renee hissed "I knew it, I knew it."

Corinne calmly turned around and smiled "Hello, Madame."

"Oh, it's you." Helene frowned "What are you doing here?"

The younger girl shrugged casually "We've come to work at the castle."  
"I didn't hire you."

"The prince did."

"Hmm." Helene turned around "We shall see. Follow me."

Aramina and Viveca shot Corinne a worried glance while Renee sent her an accusing glare.

Corinne just smiled and followed the old lady.

She led them down the hallway and into the throne room where Louis, Anneliese, Julian and Philippe were.

If words could explain the look on Philippe's face when he saw her _and _the other three, well... let's just say you'd assume a heart attack wasn't far behind.

"Your Highness. " Helene said with a slight bow.

Louis turned around and froze when he spotted Corinne. A smile spread across his face "Uh... yes, Helene?"

"These three girls claim you hired them as maids. I thought I had better check with you first,"

Louis glanced at Corinne who sent him a pleading look "Yes, I did." he answered a moment later.

The three girl's mouths fell open.

"Alright, Your Highness."

"Thank you, Helene."

Corinne sent the Prince a bright smile before she and her friends followed the head maid from the room.

Philippe clenched his fists til hi knuckles turned white and his nails dug into the palm of his hand.

"Is everything alright, Philippe?" Louis asked, noticing his cousin's discomfort.

"It soon will be." Philippe growled, then he stormed from the room.

Anneliese frowned as he left "I... do not trust him."

Louis chuckled slightly and shook his head "Don't worry. He's all bark and no bite."

_~*~*~***3-Musketeers***~*~*~_

**Philippe stormed up **to where Corinne and her friends were waiting for Helene to return with their orders "What do you think you're doing!?"

Corinne smiled innocently "Whatever do you mean, Philippe?" then she raised an eyebrow "I didn't know cleaning was a federal crime."

"Don't think I don't know what your up to!" the man growled as he leaned into her face "And I promise you..."

"Try not to repeat yourself." She interruptead "The effect wears off."

Philippe's eyes darkened with anger "You listen to me and you listen good, Corinne D'artagnon. If you or one of your friends stick your noses in where they don't belong, you won't make it to tell the tale. Are we understood?"

Corinne's eyebrows lowered as an icy glare settled over her features "Completely."

As Philippe stormed off, Aramina leaned over to the other two and whispered "I think they have a history."

"Well it's definitely not chemistry." Renee responded.

_~*~*~***3-Musketeer***~*~*~_

**Louis shook his** head in amazement as the small prototype rose into the air "I can't believe it! She was right! How did she know?" then the small balloon floated out the door "This is amazing!" and he took off after it.

_~*~*~***3-Musketeers***~*~*~_

"**Sweeping is so** boring!" Viveca grumbled "No wonder I always hated chores."

Corinne slight shook her head and continued sweeping her portion of the floor. She glanced over at her friends and chuckled _"Funny. We're standing in almost the exact same positions we were my second day here."_now that she thought about it... it _was _the same time of year. Down to the day _"That is a crazy coincidence." _She had barely finished the thought before she was nearly thrown off balance by Louis plowing into her as he followed his flying object "Whoa!"

Louis instantly took his attention away from the balloon "Uh..." then he froze. As he looked down at her he had a sudden... almost like a memory, flash through his mind. Of a girl, that looked just like Corinne, standing on the roof of the castle with a sword. She was wearing a mask and a midcalf length pink dress and she had... just saved his life?

Louis shook his head then sent Corinne a small smile "Sorry."

She nodded slightly "It's alright."

He sent her another smile then quickly ran down the stairs and disappeared.

Corinne sighed as she leaned on her broom "I could swear for a moment there he remembered."

Just then Aramina slid over to her "Is he not the dreamiest?"

**(Woohoo! Out of writer's block! For now... anyhoo... Thanks Bodiez! Laterz!)**


	10. Oh So Familiar settings

Smokey laughed as she rewatched the scene over and over on her television "That girl works fast! She's good." she rewound the scene again "But, boy. Philippe's face does beat all!"

There was a soft rap on the door, so she paused her tv and turned around "Come in. It's unlocked."

The door knob attempted to turn then there was a slight grunt on the other side.

She chuckled "Oops. _Now _it's unlocked."

Philippe walked in the door and dusted off his jacket "I assume you know that Corinne _and _her friends are back in the palace?" he growled.

Smokey sighed "I hate to come off as one of those people who know everything, but unfortunately... I do"

"Do you have nay idea what this means!?"

"That you have four extra maids?" she replied dully "Or that you're panicking over a group of teenagers." a smirk spread over her face "_Girl _teenagers."

"They're not teenagers!" He snapped.

"They're nineteen, Honey." she rolled her eyes "Well. I suppose have them around as nineteen year olds isn't quite as humiliating as _seventeen _year olds." she laughed "Imagine that! You got beat by a seventeen year old _blond _girl!"

"Smokey!"

She blinked several times and said innocently "What?"

"I need to get rid of them!"

"Then do it. Don't look at me." She turned around to face her tv then a moment later turned back to face Philippe "Are you aware that you're doing this about the same time of year you did it before?"

"Hadn't really thought about it." He answered impatiently "But I suppose it's true."

"Well you'd better watch it." she pointed to her screen where it was paused on where Louis had run into Corinne "Look familiar?"

"Yes." Philippe shrugged "That happened when they first met."

"No." Smokey shook her head "That happened this morning."

Philippe froze "Oh..."

"You were lucky." she interrupted "If he had been walking say... four seconds faster. The curse would have been broken," she snapped her fingers "Like that."

"Then I will make sure nothing else like this happens!"

"You'd better." she shook her head "I'm warning you, that collide on the top of the stairs was close enough to time that it made your cousin have a flash back."

"What!?"

"He'll be seriously confused." she sent him a pointed look "You might want to go have a... talk, with him."

"I will."

_~*~*~***3-Musketeers***~*~*~_

Corinne and her friends were washing the windows in one of the long halls. Everyone, except Aramina who was humming, was working quietly.

Helene walked down the hall and nodded approvingly then disappeared around a corner.

Corinne couldn't help the smile that crossed her face. She knew there was a dead end around that corner "Hey, Girls. Follow me." she jumped down from the window sill she'd been standing in and followed the way Helene had gone.

"Alright." Renee sighed "But I'm getting worried."

Corinne simply laughed. Once she and the others had gone around the corner she pressed the stone in on the wall and watched as it slid away "Come on."

"We're coming." Viveca sighed.

"Why are we back in the passageways?" Aramina asked as they hit a flight of stairs.

"Yeah," Renee placed her hands on her hips "_Where _are you taking up?"

Corinne looked over at a candlestick that was hanging on the wall "She's right. You ask too many questions." then she turned the candlestick and the stairs flattened out into a slide.

"Hey!" Renee gasped as she fell.

"Help help help!" Aramina squealed.

"My dress!" Viveca screeched.

Corinne just chuckled. Now she knew why Helene had looked so amused. Oh yeah, they still had to land. A moment later, she flew off the end of the slide and landed on her feet in the room "2... 1... and..."

BOOM! The other three slammed into the ground, sending up a cloud of dust.

Helene spun around in shock "What... how did you get here?"  
"Talk to Corinne." Renee groaned as she got to her feet "She brought us."

Helene frowned "How did you know about this?"

Corinne smiled "That's not important right now, Madame." she motioned to her friends "We would like you to train us to be musketeers."

"Her?" Aramina whispered "Corinne... are you sure?"

"She's tougher than she acts." Corinne answered before turning her attention back to the old lady "Will you?"

Helene frowned as she turned around and pulled on a large standing candlestick "You think you can be musketeers?" a large wall turned around. On the other side, it was covered in weapons.

Corinne rubbed her forehead "Here we go again." then she smiled "Toss Aramina a fan."

Helene raised an eyebrow "As you wish."

Corinne stood off to the side and watched as each of the girls displayed their talents. She could tell that their moves were _much _more experienced than the first time they were here. But it seemed that had no idea they were as experienced as they were _"That'll come back quickly." _she thought.

When Helene caught a pebble that Renee had sent ricocheting across the room, the three stared in shock.

"I must say," Helene said with approval ""You're better than I thought you'd be. Except..." she turned to face Corinne who was leaning against the handle of a sword, a smile on her face and another sword in her hand "You."

Corinne straightened up and tossed her one of the weapons, walked over to a long table that was in the room and flipped up onto it "En guarde, Madame."

Helene raised an eyebrow then straightened her shoulders and walked towards the table, spinning the sword leisurely on her finger.

Corinne just grinned. A moment later the dual started.

"She's good." Aramina whispered.

"_Really _good." Renee responded.

The dual lasted for about three minutes before Corinne hooked the end of her blade beneath the top of the handle to Helene's sword and yanked it right out of her hands.

Helene stared at her in shock for a moment before she crossed her arms and smiled.

Corinne chuckled as she spun _both _swords around on her fingers, one on each hand "Well, Madame. Will you train us?"

The older lady nodded "That I will."

_~*~*~***3-Musketeers***~*~*~_

"You know, I'm not as sore as I thought I'd be." Renee commented as the four girls went to their apartment that night.

Corinne just shrugged, walked over to the pink and bed and sat down.

Aramina ran over to the green bed and sat on it. Then a moment later she slid to the floor and started to weasle under the bed.

Corinne chuckled "Your name's already under there, Aramina."

The red head froze "How?"

"It's a mystery."

Viveca raised an eyebrow "The mystery is how did _you _know?"

Renee sat down at the desk by the blue bed "Alright. I suggest we got some sleep." she looked around at the other three "We've got to clean, train and... probably listen to the Regent complain about his cousin."

Corinne cocked her head slowly then nodded "Oh yeah! He tests his flying machine tomorrow." then she smiled "I get to clean the terrace!"

"What?" Viveca frowned.

"Nothing." Corinne laid back onto her bed "Good night." then she thought _"Philippe isn't going to try to kill Louis til after the wedding. I wonder..." _ then she fell sleep.

_~*~*~***3-Musketeers***~*~*~_

"Sire," Bertram bowed "I believe I know how to get rid of the prince."

Philippe raised an eyebrow "Go on."

"He will be testing his flying machine..."

"Oh, no no no." Philippe shook his head "It didn't work last time, why would it work this time."

Bertram stared at him confused "Last time, Sire?"

Philippe frowned then he remembered "Oh yes. You... oh never mind. Just leave the prince and the princess alone til after the wedding. I want you to try and get rid of those new maids."

"Yes, Sire." the man bowed then turned to leave.

"And Bertram."

"Yes, Sir?"

"Remember. They're just teenage girls."

"Yes, Sire."

_~*~*~*3-Musketeers*~*~*~_

The next morning, Corinne walked around the castle to where Louis was looking up at his large floating contraption "Good morning, Your Highness."

Louis turned to look at her and grinned "Good morning."

She nodded towards the balloon "Are you going to try it?"

"As in get in it? Yes." He walked over to the rope ladder "Would you like to join me? It _was _your idea after all that got it up here."

Corinne just smiled and followed "You'd have figured it out eventually, I'm sure."

Once they were inside the basket Louis looked around "We're truly floating on air. This is fantastic!"

She chuckled and looked down at the ropes holding the thing to the ground "Have you ever thought about... cutting it loose?"

He frowned "But I'm not sure how it works."

She glanced at him "What better way to find out?"

He stared at her for a long moment before he walked over to the side, pulled a knife out of his pocket and sliced through one of the ropes.

"Whoa!" Corinne grabbed onto one of the many ropes going up to the balloon to steady herself.

Just as Louis was cutting through the last rope, a large gust of air swept through the area. As soon as the rope snapped, it jolted, causing Louis to fly backwards and land flat on his back.

Corinne chuckled as she stepped forward to help him up "Are you alright?"

"Yes." He nodded as he got to his feet.

Another gust of air struck the small vessel, causing them to lurch forward into each other.

Corinne couldn't help the small smile that crossed her face as she looked up at him "W-we'd better... try to steer this thing."

Louis cleared his throat and moved away from her "You're right." he shook his head as he turned to the numerous ropes hanging from balloon "Not sure I should have launched it before it knew how it worked."

Corinne laughed "What fun is that?"

_~*~*~*3-Musketeers*~*~*~_

"NO!" Philippe screamed as he watched the large balloon ascend into the air "How does she keep doing these things?"

Smokey let out a long low whistle "Look how high they can fly." then she chuckled and started singing:

"_**Look how high they can fly.**_

_**Look how high they can fly!**_

_**They can see everything from up there in the sky."**_

Philippe groaned "What if they break the curse while they're up there?"

"They can't." Smokey said as-a-matter-of-a-factly "They're fifteen minutes behind schedual." then she raised an eyebrow "What are you so upset about? Don't you know what this means?"

"Yes I know what this means!" Philippe shouted "Everything is going to be ruined!"

"It also means that her three friends are at the castle... alone."

Everything fell silent then a slow smirk crossed the Regent's face "Yes... they are." then he left Smokey's apartment.

Smokey plopped down in her swivel chair, turned on her TV then snapped her fingers to make a bowl of popcorn and a root beer float appear "Now _this _I gotta see."

**(To anyone who was wondering... no the curse is not about to get broken. The story would have to end! But the fun _is _about ot begin... I hope.**

**Laterz!)**


	11. Another first time balloon ride

"Now _this _is incredible." Louis said as he looked down at the scenery below.

Corinne smiled as she leaned against the edge of the basket "Never gets old." then she glanced over at Louis and smiled "Everything you'd dream it'd be?"

"Definitely." He answered, returning her smile "Thanks to you. How _did _you know that hot air would work?"

Corinne chuckled "I didn't, to be honest." then she looked out at the surrounding clouds, a wistful expression coming over her face "I _never _would have dreamed this up."

Louis watched her curiously "Then how did you know?"

She glanced down before she looked over at him "I had this friend." she bit her bottom lip then continued "A really close friend. He dreamed of flying." she looked back out at the sky "Most thought he was crazy. Maybe even slightly insane." she heard him laugh softly and that made her smile "But he wouldn't give up. And he discovered that... hot air rises. And it can carry stuff with it."

Louis nodded slowly "Sounds like a nice guy."

"He was." she could feel the moisture starting to build up behind her eyes again and she tried to blink it away "And at one time I thought..." she shook her head "Thought that we'd..."

Louis stepped closer to her "That you'd what?"

She looked up at him "That we'd always be together." for a moment their eyes locked "But fate has a way of changing things." she let out a large breath of air "And only time will tell whether it was for the better or worse."

Ever so slowly, Louis slid his hand along the edge of the basket til it covered hers and he smiled encouragingly "I believe for the better."

_~*~*~***3-Musketeers***~*~*~_

"Where did Corinne disappear to?" Renee asked.

"I think I saw her head outside." Viveca answered "Maybe she's weeding the garden."

Aramina bit back a grin as she nonchalantly dusted a figurine sitting on a small table "Or maybe she took to the skies with the handsome, and currently single, young prince."

"What!?" the other two gasped.

Aramina shrugged "Oh, it's just a guess."

"And why would that be a guess?" Renee asked as she crossed her arms.

Aramina fluttered her eyelashes "Oh I dunno."

"The flying machine _is _gone." Viveca said from the position at the window "Maybe she _did _take off with the prince in his flying machine."

"There is no telling with that girl." Renee huffed "Does anyone else get the feeling she knows more than she's letting on?"

"Now _there's _a scary thought." Aramina said "She knows about the threat. She knows about the wedding. She knows we'd make a good team. If she knows more... she's psychic!"

"Yeah-huh. Suuuure." Renee rolled her eyes "Come on. We've got to go meet Helene." but as she walked around a corner she suddenly came face to face with Bertram and three of his men.

A smirk crossed the one eyed man's face as he held a dagger out towards them "Hello, Ladies."

Renee took a small step back. Aramina and Viveca were just a few steps behind, also slowly inching back.

"Now, let's not get difficult." the man sneered "This can all go down nice and easy."

"Or..." Renee said "It can be hard!" she snatched the large figurine that Aramina had been cleaning and heaved it at the men "Run!"

The men quickly split to avoid being hit bit the large porcelain object then took off after the fleeing girls, taking no thought to the broken glass spread all over the floor.

"What do we do?" Aramina gasped.

"Two choices." Renee responded as they tore around a corner "We either lose then or fight them."

"But what about the odds?" Viveca asked "There's only three of us."

"Three _is _an odd number." Aramina pointed out.

Renee rolled her eyes "I know. We _do _need to even the odds." then she grinned "I think I know where to go. Come on!"

_~*~*~*3-Musketeers*~*~*~_

"We're running out of fuel." Louis said sadly "I'm afraid I'll have to bring us down."

Corinne nodded slightly "Alright. Just do it gently." then she grinned "And don't tip over."

"No promises."

She watched as the ground came closer "We're going to tip." she said to herself "It's complete unavoidable." then something caught her attention. Something running towards them. More like three somethings followed by five somethings. Then she realized it was her friends being pursued by Philippe's goons.

About that time, the balloon suddenly scraped bottom, and with her extra weight leaning against the side, the basket capsized a lot harder than usual.

Corinne cringed as her hands slammed to the ground and not even a second later, Louis slammed to the ground beside her... flat on his back.

She looked over at him and smiled slightly "You should try to fall forward. It doesn't hurt that much."

"Ha ha." he said sarcastically.

She pushed herself to her feet "Wait here for a moment please. I'll be right back." then she shot off.

_~*~*~*3-Musketeers*~*~*~_

"Alright!" Bertram barked breathlessly "Enough with the games!" he held his dagger out towards the three out of breath girls.

"Don't worry." Viveca waved at him as she tried to catch her breath "We couldn't... keep up the game... if we wanted to."

"But I can!" Corinne suddenly sprang from the trees, her right foot instantly catching Bertram across the chest.

Aramina, Viveca and Renee suddenly straightened up. Any trace of breathlessness gone.

"Oh wait." Viveca said with a grin "We _do _want to keep up the game!"

"Now we're even!" Aramina added.

_~*~*~*3-Musketeers*~*~*~_

Smokey laughed as she popped a piece of popcorn into her mouth "Ooh, this is good! Am I recording this?" she pressed a button on her remote "I can't wait to show this to my friends in the twenty-first century!"

_~*~*~*3-Musketeers*~*~*~_

"Glad you made it." Renee mumbled to Corinne.

"Eh." the blond shrugged "I'd never miss a moment like this."

"So what do we do?" Aramina asked.

Corinne cocked her head slowly "Aramina and Viveca, stick together. Renee you stay with me." she glanced at the three girls "We'll take the two on the left you the two on the right. Bertram's the bonus."

"Got it." the three echoed, then they jumped into the fight.

"My boss is right!" Bertram growled "You girls are more trouble than your worth!" then he swung a heave fist towards Renee.

"Welcome to France." Renee retorted as she grabbed the man's wrist "But your schooling's a little late."

Corinne chuckled "Good ol' Renee." then she grabbed a guy's arm and threw him over her shoulder. Although she _loved _her sword, sometimes simple unarmed combat was funner. _Way _funner. Right up til one of the enemy pulls out a sword... like one guy just did.

Corinne ducked as the blade flew over her head, then she kicked the man's legs out from beneath him.

"Is it bad that's I'm having fun?" Aramina asked from where she was dodging a man's flashing fists.

"I'd suggest the fun for a few minutes later." Viveca gasped as he jumped out of the way of a flying dagger "What did we ever do to you?"

"Boss's orders!" the man snapped as he pointed his dagger at her.

"What'd we ever do to him?"

The man halted slightly "Uh..."

Corinne ran up behind the guy, grabbed his arms and twisted them around behind his back "It's what we're _going _to do to him."

"_Why does this seem so right and familiar?" _Renee wondered as she fought back a guy _"Like we've done it a hundred times before." _She cast a glance over to where Corinne was now fighting with Bertram, a slight smirk on her face _"Why do I feel I can trust her? I don't trust anybody. And yet... oh it's too confusing."_

Right about that time Corinne got Bertram to the ground "Alright." she whispered "Listen closely." the man fought to free himself but he couldn't budge "When you get back, you had better tell Philippe that I'm staying this time. And he's going to land right back where he came from. Because even the second time around, he's not going to win." Bertram was staring at her seriously confused, but she didn't care "Understand?"

He nodded slightly then she released him and he and his men took off.

_~*~*~*3-Musketeers*~*~*~_

Smokey leaned back into her seat "Commercial break." then she pulled a sleep-mask over her face and sighed contentedly.

_~*~*~*3-Musketeers*~*~*~_

"Well, I have to go." Corinne said to her friends.

"Thanks for popping up." Renee said slowly "I thought you might but..."

Corinne chuckled "That's what friends are for, Renee."

"And _we're _a team!" Aramina added "Did you see those... everything! We were awesome I mean, I didn't even know I could do that!"

"Tell me about it." Viveca shook her head "I'm not near as winded as I thought I'd be."

Corinne smiled _"Well, running from one end of Paris to the other every other day or so builds up your endurance." _then she said to the girls "I'll catch you back at the castle." then she turned and jogged away.

"I promise you," Renee said with a shake of her head "I am going to figure out _everything _that girl knows some day."

_~*~*~*3-Musketeers*~*~*~_

"Alright." Smokey straightened back up "Commercial over." then she snapped her fingers and a banana split popped up "Hmmm. Too small." then she snapped her fingers again and it grew til it covered her lap "Perfect." she leaned back into her seat and turned up the volume on the television "And back to our show!"

_~*~*~*3-Musketeers*~*~*~_

"She said What!?" Philippe shouted.

"I did not understand it myself, Sir." Bertram shook his head "But that's what she said."

Philippe slowly stood up from his desk then a second later swept every book and piece of paper off the oak top, sending them flying across the room "Those girls have pushed it for the last time!" he stormed over to Bertram and grabbed his collar "I want them dead!"

Bertram swallowed then nodded "I will not fail to again, Sir."

"You had better not. Or..." Philippe suddenly stopped then he shook his head "I'm not going to repeat myself. Get out!" then he slammed his fists into the wall and stomped over to a window to peer down to where Corinne and Louis were just entering the yard together "Watch your back, Corinne D'artagnon. Because I swear on the on the oath that I will someday own France, you... will... die."

**(Well... that is the lamest chapter I've written in awhile. Oh yeah... HEY 'BODIEZ! Don't worry, the Aliens didn't capture me! Not yet anyways *looks around suspiciously* anyhoo... sorry for the _terribly _long wait. Mom's been feeling kinda depressed lately and we just haven't been anywhere with internet in... FOREVER! Well. Hopefully I'll be able to update sooner than... two weeks. :) Laterz Everyonez! (I've missed saying that) ;)**


	12. What a kitten scores

Louis hurried through the castle halls, his hands hidden behind his back. He couldn't quite keep the smile off his face.

The town's baker had just made a requested stop to the castle.

After several minutes, he finally found Anneliese sitting at the piano in the music room, humming to herself as she played.

Julian was sitting in a chair across the room 'reading'.

"Anneliese?" Louis said as he stepped in the door "Can I have a second?"

She stopped playing the piano and nodded, turning on the bench to face him "Sure."

Louis grinned then pulled his hands out from behind his back and placed two kittens on the floor "Pick one."

Anneliese's eyes widened "Really?"

"Mm-hm."

The two kittens, one white, one blond looked up at her right before the blond one turned and tackled the white one.

The white kitten walked away from her sister and sat down and calmly began to clean left paw.

The blond kitten stared at the other for a moment then started bouncing around, chasing her tail and rolling on the floor.

Anneliese laughed as she leaned down and picked the white one up off the floor and looked at her. With a nod she said "I think I'll call you... Seraphina." then she looked up at Louis "Thank you."

He nodded "I thought you might could use a companion."

Julian raised an eyebrow slightly but shrugged and went back to his book.

"Well," Louis bent down and swept the bouncing kitten back into his arms "I'll see you later." then he hurried away.

After he was gone, Julian got up and walked over to Anneliese, who's kitten was curled up in her lap, purring contentedly "She's cute."

"Isn't she?" Anneliese gently stroked Seraphina's back "And I don't think mother will oppose."

Julian nodded slightly as he patted the kitten's head "Now, where do you suppose that other kitten is going?"

_~*~*~*3-Musketeers*~*~*~_

Corinne grabbed a weed out of the flowerbed and stuck it in her trash basket. Her mind was far away, going over what to do and how to do it. But so far, she was still clueless. Not to mention, time was running out.

"Corinne?" Louis said as he stepped up behind her, his hands behind his back.

She looked up at him and smiled "Hey." then she stood to her feet and dusted her hands off on her skirt "Can I help you?"

"No." he shook his head "I... uh... thought you might like this." he pulled his hands out from behind his back and held the blond kitten out to her.

Her eyes widened as she took the small ball of fur "She's precious!"

Louis couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face, or from mentally patting himself on the back.

Corinne scratched the kitten behind the ears "I think I call you... Miette."

The kitten meowed the flipped over in her arms and began to play with her fingers.

"Fiesty little thing, aren't you?" she chuckled and scratched it's tummy. Then she looked up at Louis and smiled "Thank you. I love her."

He nodded slightly "I thought you might." there were those blue eyes again, piercing straight into the innermost being of his soul.

She coughed slightly and glanced around "Where'd you get a kitten?"

"The baker." He answered, also looking elsewhere "I actually got two. Anneliese has the other one."

"I'm sure she was thrilled."

"She was." He looked down at the ground and let out a deeeeeep breath "Can... I tell you a secret?"

"Sure." She sat Miette down on the ground then chuckled as the kitten instantly tackled a nearby plant with low hanging leaves.

"I don't know why I feel like I can tell you this but..." He said after a long moment "I... don't want to marry, Anneliese."

Corinne froze for a moment "Why not?" then she looked up at him "She's everything a princess or queen _should _be. She's kind. Caring. Listens. Never blows her top."

"I know." Louis shook his head "I don't know why. But when I imagine myself with someone, I... I imagine her... spirited."

Corinne's eyebrows rose.

"Stubborn." He continued "Not afraid of what people think. Willing to stand for what she believes in. Daring." he turned to face her "Kind of like... you."

Corinne stared at him. Was this _really _Louis? The kind of shy, quiet king who always seemed to _want _to say something but wouldn't?

She shook her head slightly "But what about..."

"Anneliese is in love with someone else." He interrupted, taking a step closer to her "Has been for a long time." now he was standing directly in front of her, staring down into her icy eyes "And to be completely honest, so am I."

Her heart was pounding in her ears as she stared up into the face of the boy whom she had been in love with for the past two years. The person who she had told herself so many times that nothing would come between them because she was a simple country girl.

But here she was, he thought she was nothing more than a homeless orphan, but was still standing there, saying that he...

She sighed slightly and looked down as she placed a hand against his chest "Louis..." she meant to say 'this can't happen' or 'It could never work' and 'What about Anneliese?'. But instead the words that left her lips left her stunned "I love you."

There was a moment of silence before she felt his hand under her chin, then he raised her face to look at him. A small smile on his face. Then his hands moved to her shoulders and he leaned down and kissed her.

The world slipped away as her hand slid to the back of his neck. Philippe wasn't loose. This Twisted Fate wasn't real. All the troubles of Paris were far away... far away from this one perfect moment.

_~*~*~*3-Musketeers*~*~*~_

Philippe's mouth dropped open as he looked out Louis' office window to the garden "No!" he screamed "It can't be happening! Not again!"

Smokey stepped up beside him "Daw! Look at that!" she let out a small sigh "Isn't that cute?"

Philippe spun to face her "He wasn't supposed to fall for her again!"

Smokey raised an eyebrow "He didn't fall for her _again._" she mimicked "He was always in love with her just didn't know who she was. I told you that." she tapped her chin as she looked back out the window "And from how fast _this _scene happened I'm guessing he's been resisting the urge to do that for awhile." now she sounded like she was talking to herself "Probably afraid she'd slam him since she was a musketeer."

Philippe growled in annoyance "Well, the wedding will have to get bumped up a few days."

"Whatever." Smokey said distractedly.

He stood quiet for a moment "How did you get in here?"

Her eyebrows lowered and she sent him a disbelieving look "Oh, she can twist reality. Sure." She said dramatically "She can control the weather! No problem! But heaven forbid she can walk through walls."

Philippe shook his head and walked over to the desk that was in the middle of the room "To change the wedding date." when he picked up a piece of paper to write the order on he stopped as another paper caught his attention. It was slightly sticking out from underneath another stack. When he pulled it out, his eyebrows lowered.

It was _that_ picture.

Smokey looked over his shoulder "Oooh. She's good."

Philippe frowned "Who?"

"Corinne. She drew that."

"How do you know?" he asked as he studied the couple dancing.

"I know everything, remember?" She scoffed "And besides," she pointed to the designs in the skirt of the girl "She put her initials right there. See? C. E. D. Corinne Emily D'artagnon. She drew it before you did this."

Philippe sneered then tore the picture up into tiny pieces the threw the shreds to the floor "I have work to do." then he stormed from the room.

Smokey looked down at the pieces of paper laying on the floor and shrugged "Well, that'll come in handy later." then she left the room, closing the door behind her.

_~*~*~*3-Musketeers*~*~*~_

Louis _very_ slowly released her, but still kept a hold on her shoulders.

Corinne let out a deep breath then looked up at him. They stared at each other for a long moment. A small smile suddenly cracked at the corner of his mouth then at the same moment they both burst into laughter.

Corinne turned around and scooped her kitten up off the ground, desperately needing a distraction.

Right at that moment, Anneliese came running out into the garden, Seraphina and Julian right behind her "Louis!"

"Yes?" Louis asked, instantly noticing her distressed face "What's wrong?"

Anneliese shook her head as she reached them "It's Philippe. He's..." she took a deep breath "He's moved up the wedding." she held out a piece of paper "He's already announced it to the whole town."

Louis grabbed the paper and looked at it "No..."

Anneliese nodded slightly then whispered "The wedding's tomorrow."

**(Well, I tried a bit more of a 'romantical' approach to a kiss. What do you think? Did I destroy it? *biting fingernails* well, that's all for now! Laterz!)**


End file.
